1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production mode in which a worker works by using a plurality of robots.
2. Description of Related Art
With diversification of customer needs, in the manufacturing site, it is urgent to deal with multi-item small sized production, short-term production, variable production and so on. In such environment changes, there are more enterprises that change from a linear production mode of configuring workers or robots along a belt conveyor to an artificial-assembly-based small-scale production mode such as cell production mode. The cell production mode refers to that working platforms of various procedures such as machining, assembling, inspection and packing are configured in a manner of surrounding a work space of workers, and one (or several) worker/workers manufactures/manufacture products while moving between the working platforms.
Recently, in order to achieve manpower saving and labor saving in the small-scale production mode, there are examples of importing dual-arm robots that can perform multiple tasks of the same work as the humans in place of the workers. For example, a production mode is proposed in Patent Document 1 that multiple workers and multiple dual-arm robots are configured according to procedures and the workers or dual-arm robots adjacent to each other manufacture products while transferring workpieces.